Minimally invasive surgical systems having a handle for operating a surgical manipulator have been known.
For example, the system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0087238 (Patent Document 1) includes a cabinet having handles used by an operator in a standing position. The operator operates the robot arms by operating the handles while in the standing position.
On the other hand, the system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0195010 (Patent Document 2), for example, is provided with handles used by an operator in a seated position. The operator operates an end effector by using the handles while in the seated position.